Colors
Colors is a track featured in IZ*ONE’s debut mini-album, COLOR*IZ. Lyrics RR= Have you ever seen anything? Areumdaun saek areumdaun saek areumdaun saek Have you ever seen this color? Areumdaun saek areumdaun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Areumdaun saek areumdaun saek areumdaun saek Have you ever seen this color? Areumdaun saek areumdaun daun daun daun Kkeulline geu nuguwado Dareuge byeonago shipeo na Neoreul barabomyeonseo Ye Neoreul aragamyeonseo Ye Sangsangi nae gamjeongeul deo umjigyeo Yeoldu gaji saeksaekkkare mujigae Naneun gwayeon eotteon saegilkka Uri deo binnage haebolkka Cheoncheoni hana dul geurineun hayan jongi wie (ppaljunochopanambo uri eoullineun saegeun mweo) Neul neoye gyeoteseo na I will always be with you Oh ireon areumdaun keolleo Nado moreuge jakku ikkeullyeo Yeppeun jeo haneure dama Nareul geurigo shipeoyo Neowa naega mandeun keolleo Urimane bimiri yeollyeo Baby I’ll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything? Areumdaun saek areumdaun saek areumdaun saek Have you ever seen this color? Areumdaun saek areumdaun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Areumdaun saek areumdaun saek areumdaun saek Have you ever seen this color? Areumdaun saek areumdaun daun daun daun Saekdareun jumuneul georeotji nae ipsul Magic shopin geotcheoreom naro muldeuryeo Cheot beonjae shiganeun nae mamdaero misul Haneul bung tteuneun gibun gwaeni dugeungeoryeo Black and white sesang wie Chilhaenoeun namane saekkkal ooh Seoro dareun uriga moinikka Beolsseo meotjin geurimi dwaebeorijana Neukkim isseo modeun saegi da Jjarithage beonjyeoganikka Look into my eyes Weonaneun daero (urin da hal su isseo) Sonkkeutbuteo bakkeutkkaji da Byeolbichcheoreom banjaginikka Look into my eyes Weonaneun daero (weonaneun daero) Cheoncheoni hana dul geurineun hayan jongi wie (ppaljunochopanambo uri eoullineun saegeun mweo) Neul neoye gyeoteseo na I will always be with you Oh ireon areumdaun keolleo Nado moreuge jakku ikkeullyeo Yeppeun jeo haneure dama Nareul geurigo shipeoyo Neowa naega mandeun keolleo Urimane bimiri yeollyeo Baby I’ll show you my colors Jakku saekchilhago shipeo joeun gibun (eotteon saek) I like that Ne mameul heundeureo naman boge Tumyeonghan yurigeob ane dameun Color Jjarithaejyeo Jakku saekchilhago shipeo joeun gibun (eotteon saek) I like that Ne mameul heundeureo naman boge Tumyeonghan yurigeob ane dameun Color Neomu joa Baby Oh ireon areumdaun keolleo Nado moreuge jakku ikkeullyeo Yeppeun jeo haneure dama Nareul geurigo shipeoyo Neowa naega mandeun keolleo Urimane bimiri yeollyeo Baby I’ll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything? Areumdaun saek areumdaun saek areumdaun saek Have you ever seen this color? Areumdaun saek areumdaun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Areumdaun saek areumdaun saek areumdaun saek Have you ever seen this color? Areumdaun saek areumdaun daun daun daun |-| Hangul= Have you ever seen anything 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color 아름다운 색, 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 Have you ever seen anything 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color 아름다운 색, 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 끌리네 그 누구와도 다르게 변하고 싶어 나 너를 바라보면서 yeah 너를 알아가면서 yeah 상상이 내 감정을 더 움직여 열두 가지 색색깔의 무지개 나는 과연 어떤 색일까 우리 더 빛나게 해볼까 천천히 하나 둘 그리는 하얀 종이 위에 빨주노초파남보 우리 어울리는 색은 뭐 늘 너의 곁에서 나 I will always be with you Oh 이런 아름다운 color 나도 모르게 자꾸 이끌려 예쁜 저 하늘에 담아 나를 그리고 싶어요 너와 내가 만든 color 우리만의 비밀이 열려 baby I’ll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color 아름다운 색, 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 Have you ever seen anything 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color 아름다운 색, 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 색다른 주문을 걸었지 내 입술 Magic shop인 것처럼 나로 물들여 첫 번째 시간은 내 맘대로 미술 하늘 붕 뜨는 기분 괜히 두근거려 Black and white 세상 위에 칠해놓은 나만의 색깔 ooh 서로 다른 우리가 모이니까 벌써 멋진 그림이 돼버리잖아 느낌 있어 모든 색이 다 짜릿하게 번져가니까 Look into my eyes 원하는 대로 우린 다 할 수 있어 손끝부터 발끝까지 다 별빛처럼 반짝이니까 Look into my eyes 원하는 대로 원하는 대로 천천히 하나 둘 그리는 하얀 종이 위에 빨주노초파남보 우리 어울리는 색은 뭐 늘 너의 곁에서 나 I will always be with you Oh 이런 아름다운 color 나도 모르게 자꾸 이끌려 예쁜 저 하늘에 담아 나를 그리고 싶어요 너와 내가 만든 color 우리만의 비밀이 열려 baby I’ll show you my colors 자꾸 색칠하고 싶어 좋은 기분 어떤 색? I like that 네 맘을 흔들어 나만 보게 투명한 유리컵 안에 담은 color 짜릿해져 자꾸 색칠하고 싶어 좋은 기분 어떤 색? I like that 네 맘을 흔들어 나만 보게 투명한 유리컵 안에 담은 color 너무 좋아 bae (oh yeah!) Oh 이런 아름다운 color 나도 모르게 자꾸 이끌려 (oh baby) 예쁜 저 하늘에 담아 나를 그리고 싶어요 (그리고 싶어요 everyday) 너와 내가 만든 color 우리만의 비밀이 열려 baby I’ll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color 아름다운 색, 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 Have you ever seen anything 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색, 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color 아름다운 색, 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 |-| English= Have you ever seen anything? Beautiful color beautiful color beautiful color Have you ever seen this color? Beautiful color beautiful ful ful ful Have you ever seen anything? Beautiful color beautiful color beautiful color Have you ever seen this color? Beautiful color beautiful ful ful ful I’m being drawn I want to change into something different than anyone else As I look at you (ye) As I get to know you (ye) Imaginations move my emotions even more Rainbow with twelve different colors Which color am I? Shall we make it even brighter? On top of the white paper we are drawing slowly one by one (Red orange yellow green blue indigo violet, which color fits us?) I am always next to you I will always be with you Oh this beautiful color I keep getting drawn by it without me knowing Put it into that pretty sky I want to draw myself The color you and I made A secret just between the two of us will open baby I’ll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything? Beautiful color beautiful color beautiful color Have you ever seen this color? Beautiful color beautiful ful ful ful Have you ever seen anything? Beautiful color beautiful color beautiful color Have you ever seen this color? Beautiful color beautiful ful ful ful I have casted a uniquely colored spell My lips, as if I’m a magic shop I become colored as well First period is art because I want it to be I feel like I’ll float into the air my heart starts to thump On top of this black and white world I have colored it with my own color, ooh Since all of us who are different gathers It already became an awesome picture Each color has a certain feel to it all Since it spreads out electrifyingly Look into my eyes The way we want (We can do it all) From our fingertips to the tips of our toes It all sparkles like the starlight Look into my eyes The way we want (The way we want) On top of the white paper we are drawing slowly one by one (Red orange yellow green blue indigo violet, which color fits us?) I am always next to you I will always be with you Oh this beautiful color I keep getting drawn by it without me knowing Put it into that pretty sky I want to draw myself The color you and I made A secret just between the two of us will open baby I’ll show you my colors This good feeling of always wanting to color (Which color) I like that I shake your heart so I can see it alone Color that is put inside a transparent cup Becomes electrifying This good feeling of always wanting to color (Which color) I like that I shake your heart so I can see it alone Color that is put inside a transparent cup It’s very nice baby Oh this beautiful color I keep getting drawn by it without me knowing Put it into that pretty sky I want to draw myself The color you and I made A secret just between the two of us will open baby I’ll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything? Beautiful color beautiful color beautiful color Have you ever seen this color? Beautiful color beautiful ful ful ful Have you ever seen anything? Beautiful color beautiful color beautiful color Have you ever seen this color? Beautiful color beautiful ful ful ful Category:Discography Category:IZ*ONE Category:IZ*ONE Discography Category:COLOR*IZ